


Take Shelter

by akhikosanada



Series: OTP Prompts [3]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akhikosanada/pseuds/akhikosanada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yosuke was so, so very very fucked.<br/>He knew he should have lived with the guy with the bleached blonde hair and the face of a delinquent. At least, he was sure he would never have had a gay panic over him. Because the only thing Yosuke could think as he watched his two-day-old roommate - <em>Souji, his name is Souji</em> - roam the two-bedroom flat ten minutes away from their Tokyo university, was how fucking great his ass looked in those tight boxers."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Roommates AU  
> Fic title: Take Shelter - Years & Years

Yosuke was so, so very very fucked.

He knew he should have lived with the guy with the bleached blonde hair and the face of a delinquent. At least, he was sure he would never have had a gay panic over him. Because the only thing Yosuke could think as he watched his two-day-old roommate -  _Souji, his name is Souji_  - roam the two-bedroom flat ten minutes away from their Tokyo university, was how fucking great his ass looked in those tight boxers.

Not only his ass, mind you; his toned chest and -  _oh my god, he has a fucking six-pack_  - and long legs and smooth skin that seemed to glow under the kitchen light, his slightly unruly silver hair mussed up by a night of sleep, the way he carefully took two mugs in his long fingers and poured steamy hot, sweet-smelling coffee, his cheeky grin and teasing glance as he turned around and found Yosuke staring-

Yosuke closed his bedroom door again.

He let himself slide to the floor, contemplating what had grown to be a fucking half-boner in his pants. This should not be possible. Yosuke was into girls, everyone knew that; he was into girls when he had met Saki-senpai before she turned him away, he was into girls when he had dated that classmate in his third-year and had finally lost his virginity, he was into girls when he had come to Tokyo and had looked for male roommates because it would be awkward if he wanted to bang the person he would be living with.

Yes, he had thought Souji was a handsome guy when they had met at a cozy coffee shop after meeting on that website which registered possible roommates - Yosuke had found a flat, but he didn’t know anyone in Tokyo, so he had signed in Flat2Share.jp - and they had hit it off right away, finding out they had a lot in common: they liked the same shitty movies, had different but complementary tastes in music, were both heavy sleepers, didn’t mind if the other let one too many socks hanging from the couch, Souji knew how to cook and Yosuke knew how to make cocktails - all in all, they were a perfect match. Platonically, of course. At least, they were supposed to be.

So why in the hell was he finding Souji Seta so impossibly attractive, so absolutely  _arousing_?! 

*

A month later, not only had he no answer - the question had stretched out with “so completely perfect and lovable”. Yosuke had learnt to adapt to his sudden change in sexuality, or rather, to the fact that Souji seemed to be the exception to the heterosexual rule in Yosuke’s life. After the shock of randomly popping boners when he saw Souji even fully clothed, his life went back to their quiet normalcy, eating dinners together and playing video games, discovering new music and crying over classes and finals and essays, marathoning Keeping Up with the Kardashians and falling asleep on each other’s shoulders. 

It was so domestic, Yosuke kept wondering if they were actually dating and did not know about it. But Yosuke had become strangely resigned; after all Souji had once made out with a girl at their college welcome party.

What had scared Yosuke the most, was how jealous he had become. 

He had been so angry that he had actually spent the rest of the party chatting with a guy in his class, a tall, charming guy with dark brown hair and laughing green eyes. He did not know how, but at some point, the Jägerbombs had dropped on the counter before them, and they had taken drink after drink after sickly sweet drink, until Yosuke had collapsed laughing over the guy’s shoulder, his classmate running fingers through his hair from drunk exhilaration. Souji had found him like that, and dragged him out, almost upset. The other guy had not been anything other than cordial since then.

“You okay, Yosuke?” Souji asked him as he kept destroying his poor Samus with fucking Kirby on Super Smash Bros. 

“Mmh. Just remembering last week’s party.”

“Ugh, you mean the one where that girl threw herself at me?”

“And when I almost collapsed from Jägerbombs, yeah.”

Souji eyed him pensively, and Yosuke took the occasion to drive Kirby off the edge of the platform.

“Do you remember anything you said when we got home?”

It was Yosuke’s turn to stare at Souji.

“Oh god. I didn’t say anything weird, did I?”

Souji’s silver gaze seemed to search for something in Yosuke’s features.

“Nah, nothing,” he dismissed. “Doesn’t really matter.”

*

Yosuke was woken up by Souji shaking his shoulders.

“Yosuke!  _Yosuke_! Are you okay?!”

Yosuke blinked away the last remnants of sleep. Souji was kneeling in his lap, wide eyes gleaming scared in the moonlight, warmth seeping into Yosuke’s cold, naked skin. 

“Y-Yeah I think… What’s up?”

“You tell me. You just screamed my name.”

It took Yosuke three whole seconds to register the wetness in his underpants.

_Oh. My. God_.

The growing blush over his nose must have shone bright pink, because Souji was staring, and the hands gently pinned him down the mattress. Yosuke let himself fall into the pillow, still too shocked and embarrassed to do anything else.

“Yosuke,” Souji whispered. “Please forgive me for what I’m going to do.”

Warm hands slid up his cheeks as Souji’s nose brushed his, and next thing he knew, Yosuke’s lips parted in a whisper of his name. Souji kissed him delicately, and Yosuke felt himself close his eyes as his own fingers reached up Souji’s shoulders, pushing him down almost as a reflex, as if it was something they were always meant to do.

The kiss lasted a while, Souji’s lips nipping at Yosuke’s, tongues entwining, hands brushing against naked skin, moonglow shining through silver hair. Yosuke brushed his fingers through, and Souji moaned into the kiss, nails biting into soft waist, and it was Yosuke’s turn to shudder. They parted for air, and the lack of touch and taste weighed upon Yosuke almost cruelly as Souji was about to sit up; so Yosuke took his arm and dragged him down against him again for another, more heated kiss, legs tangling and stomachs brushing and toes curling in the sheets.

“That night, at the party, you told me I was an asshole,” Souji said fondly.

“Well, you deserved it. You kissed that girl all night.”

“You told me you could kiss me just as well.”

“That I didn’t remember.” Yosuke flushed.

“No matter. You kiss even better.”

Souji slid beneath the sheets.


End file.
